


27 1/2 Minutes

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Mick Rory, D/s undertones, M/M, Metahuman Mick Rory, Multi, Polyamory, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Where Mick is Ace, and Barry is easing his way into his first polyamorous relationship. 
There is fire, and talk of rope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in a folder for a while, and I'm dusting it off and publishing it!
> 
> Thanks to notvirginawoolf (tumblr handle) for the copy editing :) not your fandom, but you polished it up for me :)

“You asked for 27 ½ minutes of my time.”

  
“Yeah kid.” Mick nodded at the pair of couches on the factory floor. “Sit.”

  
Mick drops the book next to the kid. “Read it. Shouldn’t take you long.” and then he flops into the couch with his favorite lighter. The lighter is stylized with a dragon's head; hold it just right, and when you light it, the dragon gently breathes fire for 27 ½ minutes on one full tank, refillable.

He loves the way the flame lingers, and how it curls and sputters when the fuel is all burned up.

  
There is a fluttering, and Mick watches the flame dance in the gentle breeze.

  
“Okaaaaay. Now I know a lot of body-safe ways to tie people up so they don’t hurt themselves if they struggle. What was the point to that?”

  
It has not been 27 ½ minutes. Mick flicks the lighter shut.

  
“Kid, for most of my life I’ve liked exactly one thing: Fire.” Mick turned his lighter over, watching the light play off the silver curves of the dragons neck.

  
With an impatient huff, Mick looks up from his lighter, pins the kid to the couch with his best stare. This stare scares average people shitless, Len’s proud of it. ‘ _Intimidation is a strong tool, keeps people reacting. Be the one Acting, then you never need to react_.’ Len was fond of saying that sort of thing when he’s planning a heist.

  
“Len doesn’t burn; he is my better half. You can give him things I can’t. You’re physical like he is.” Mick curls up out of his sprawl, sits forward on the seat of the couch, plants his elbows on his knees and lets his hands hang, his dragon dancing between his fingers as he continues.

  
“Len needs things just so, always has. You will make him feel safe. You will give him experiences that nobody else on the planet is capable of delivering. You will not hurt or disappoint him. You will be honest with him, and maybe bring a third half to this whole. Not because of any threat I could make, but because you’re good to your bones. ’s not in your nature to fuck him up. 'n I’m glad for that.”

  
Mick stood up and paused, looking down at the earnest-eyed kid with the ' _cheekbones like icebergs, sharp and defined. Eyes as blue as the Arctic sea_.’ Thanks for that, Len.

  
“He always imagines every worst case scenario, always worrying. Makes for a great criminal, but when someone enacts one of his fears, he goes cold. I’m betting you’re fast enough to outrun his fears.”

 

*** Some time later ***

 

“Hey,” Barry said, darting to Len’s side, his hand flitting up to smooth the crease from between Len’s eyebrows. “You’re feeling it again, aren’t you?”

  
Len nods, his teeth rolling over his bottom lip. “It’s getting bad. Don’t know why I haven’t run you off yet.” Len quirks a small smile at his own pun, but there is no hint of the smug satisfaction that Barry is used to.

  
Barry reaches up and grabs the back of Len’s neck, standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Then I need you to freeze. I’ll be back in a flash.”  
When Barry zips back into the room Len is standing exactly where Barry left him, teeth still locked over his bottom lip. 

  
*

Mick sat on the balcony in the cool of the Central City autumn, the sounds of sex drifting down from his better halves’ fun.  
He flicked out his hand and a tongue of fire appeared in his palm. With some concentration, he managed to mold it into the rough shape of a dragon’s skull. It was a long way from a trick he could perform at will, but it was his, and he had time.

  
And he didn’t have a butane tank to refill in 27 ½ minutes.


End file.
